Our Goodbye to You (Fairy Tail Oneshot)
by Emojimojo
Summary: Team Natsu is distressed by what they just witnessed. A fallen teammate and one least likely to fall. With them gone, the rest each say their goodbye. (A Fairy Tail Oneshot) (Includes all of Team Natsu. Yes that means Happy too.) [Image for this story rightfully belongs to Arya-Aiedail from Deviantart]
**Hey guys! I'm back with another oneshot! This one is of Team Natsu and be warned, it's a sad one.**

 **Okay just to let you know- this oneshot is based off the manga chapter where Lucy comes back with Brandish and Natsu is out cold. I know everything is turning out different but I wanted to put my own spin to it. It will most likely be far off from the manga but I wanted to do my own thing for the ending of Fairy Tail. Please enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER- I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters. All rights belong to Hiro Mashima.**

Our Goodbye to You

Time froze as Team Natsu watched their leader fall lifelessly on the floor. Lucy just returned with Brandish and she saw Natsu collapsed on the ground, lifeless. Her eyes widened and shook as tears brimmed in her brown orbs. She ran towards him and began crying while she fell at his side and tried shaking him awake. Happy's words were nothing more than a sound miles away.

Rain began falling and soaking the team, but that didn't matter. What mattered was their comrade lying dead on the ground.

"No, this isn't happening. Natsu, wake up," she kept saying in a soft voice as tears fell down her rosy cheeks. "Ne, Natsu, stop playing around. Natsu…ne Natsu. Answer me!" she cried. She then looked towards Brandish with tears falling down her face like streams. "Please…save him," she chocked.

However, Brandish could only shake her head slowly. "I'm afraid it's too late," she whispered as she bowed her head. The rest of the team joined Lucy and Happy with wide eyes and mouths dropped open.

"Uso," Gray whispered. "Get up Flame Brain," he said as he stood by Natsu.

"This has to be some joke," Erza mumbled as she rested on her sword which she impaled in the ground. She was in tatters with most of her armor chipped and broken.

"Natsu… Natsu… Natsu!" screamed Lucy as she threw herself on his chest and wept. "Don't die on us. On me! I still have to talk things out with you! Natsuuu!"

Lucy's crying voice echoed throughout the valley. "Da** it…Fire Hazard," chocked Gray as silent tears cascaded down his cheeks. He clenched his fists as he fell beside his life-long rival. "I still have to brag about taking down E.N.D," he added with his voice wavering.

"Gray, E.N.D is already taken down," Happy whimpered as he stood on the other side of Natsu.

"What?" everyone said as they looked at the blue exceed. "Who took him down?"

Happy glanced at the team and tears began coming down in large drops. "Natsu _was_ E.N.D," he answered.

Time seemed to stop altogether now. What on Earthland could Happy mean by that? "Oi, oi. This is no time to be joking around Happy," growled Gray as he glowered at the cat.

Happy stared up at him with dull eyes. "I'm not. Zeref said so. He had the book of E.N.D with him and told us specifically that Natsu is…well, was, really Etherious Natsu Dragneel. And every time the book of E.N.D was harmed in some way, so was Natsu," he answered as tears pooled in his orbs.

Lucy was quiet by this time but tears continued to fall. She looked from Happy to Natsu with shock written on her face. Everyone else was in shock and slowly backed away from Natsu as if he might spring up again as a demon this time. However, Lucy remained and touched his cheek.

"Natsu," she whispered as she leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. Tears splattered on his face and trailed down the side. Before she did anything else, she whispered, "I just wanted to let you know that I forgive you and Happy for…leaving me behind alone, even though it hurt so much. I just wanted to…say…that I love you. And that no matter who you really are, whether you are really E.N.D or Natsu of Fairy Tail, you are my Natsu, the boy who opened up the gate to my heart and rescued me.

"I couldn't save you after all the times you protected me, and now…now…now this… This is my goodbye…to you," she finished as she pressed her lips on his fully. It was not the first kiss she had in mind, but as long as she was able to kiss her first love, then that was all that mattered to her.

Gray, Erza, and Happy watched with tears streaming down their faces at the scene. Some of them wanted these two to end up together but not this way. It wasn't supposed to end this way.

Erza suddenly walked towards them just as Lucy pulled back. Erza knelt by her and pulled Lucy into a sisterly embrace. Lucy then wept on her shoulder. When she calmed down somewhat, she pulled back and allowed Erza to say her goodbye. The wind blew her scarlet hair to the side.

"Natsu," Erza began, trying to sound tough. However, her voice cracked and tears continued to spill down her cheeks. "Natsu," she whispered as she knelt down and touched his hand. "You were a real idiot who didn't know when to stop. You always annoyed me and got on my nerves. Yet, you were like a brother to me. I can't believe that you are now lying down like this. It…it has to be some dream. I swear Natsu, if you are faking here and don't get up, I'll pulverize you. Please…Natsu," she whispered. "Wake up. Wake up and be the Natsu we all know. We don't care if you are E.N.D because you really aren't. You are Natsu of Fairy Tail. So wake up," she added.

When he didn't, she scrunched her eyes shut and then leaned forward and kissed Natsu on the forehead. "This is my farewell to you," she mumbled as she got up and pulled away, trying to stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks but failing.

Gray was next. He just stared in shock at Natsu. "You ba****. You were E.N.D the whole time," he hissed as he reached forward and grabbed Natsu by his scarf.

"Gray!" exclaimed Lucy but then Gray did something unexpected. He pulled Natsu towards his chest and embraced him.

"Baka, baka, baka!" he cried as he held Natsu closer. "This isn't really happening is it?" he whispered. "You can't be dead already. You are Natsu Dragneel. The Fire Dragonslayer who doesn't know when to quit and who always challenges us. The mage who says he's the strongest and can't be taken down so easily. Where is that Natsu? Where is he?!" shouted Gray as he threw his head back to face the crying sky. After crying and let his frustrations out, he faced Natsu again and slowly put him down.

"I'll admit it. You were strong. A worthy opponent, a worthy rival. I will never have one as good as you. This is my goodbye to you," he said as he squeezed Natsu's cold shoulder and stood up.

Happy was the last one. He didn't say anything but instead just stood there, gazing at his fallen friend. "Natsu, I've been with you since my beginning. You were like my older brother. We did everything together. Fishing, driving Lucy insane, pulling pranks, watching each other's backs…everything. You…you…you can't die here! You can't die now! Not like this! Natsu! You're supposed to live right?! You're supposed to live for your friends! Natsuu!" he cried as he wept on Natsu's chest. The same way he cried at Future Lucy's death was how he was crying now, except even more so. He kept crying out Natsu's name while hammering Natsu's chest with his paws.

The rest of the team let him. After all, he was the one who was with Natsu more than anyone else. However, when Happy finally calmed down, he sniffled and looked at Natsu. "My goodbye to you is this. I will always be your exceed and I will protect Lucy and the others while you're away," he finished as he stood up and held up two fingers for the Fairy Tail hand mark.

Everyone stood and followed his lead. "Natsu, this is our goodbye to you," they chanted with tears falling with the rain.

 **This is it. It's sad, I know. I was inspired to make it this way. Now I apologize if the characters seem a bit different but they just witnessed their leader and friend die so I think that is a good enough reason to let it slide. I tried to make them as the actual characters though. Hope it was close enough.**

 **Anyway, thanks so much for reading! Please leave me reviews on your opinion/s and if you liked this, follow/favorite this story AND if you'd like more, give me a follow/favorite so you'll be notified on my updates :D**

 **Whale, I shall see you next time. Have a great day/evening/night!**

 **-Emojimojo**


End file.
